paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Akimbo Compact-5
The Akimbo Compact-5 submachine guns are a set of primary weapons available in PAYDAY 2. Overview Following the release of the Ambidexterity/Akimbo perk/skill, two Compact-5 SMGs can be dual-wielded as the player's primary weapon. This greatly increases their damage output at the cost of impaired precision aiming, Stability reduction and quite obviously, the lack of a more capable primary. All akimbo weapon modifications cost more than their normal price. Summary Pros: * Well-rounded * Highly concealable (up to Concealment) * Does not require ownership of DLC to use * Twin guns provides a higher damage per second and rate-of-fire overall * Is available earlier and is much less expensive than the standalone version * High Stability compared to the other Akimbo SMGs * Third highest average ammo pickup of all Akimbo weapons after the Brothers Grimm 12G and Akimbo Micro Uzi Cons: * Needs Accuracy boosting mods and skills (such as the Technician's Steady Grip skill) for semi long-range effectiveness, often at the cost of Concealment * Low base Damage * One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially increasing ammo consumption * High attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players * Average Accuracy, made worse by the lack of a sight, and aiming only provides a nominal zoom * Takes up the primary slot * Incompatibility with stock mods prohibits it from achieving the same Concealment potential as the standalone version Tips *Laser sights are almost a necessity for semi-accurate fire, as with all Akimbo weapons. *Due to the high rate of fire, low accuracy, and high magazine capacity, Tasers can rapidly deplete a player's ammo reserves. It is also much more difficult to hit the taser yourself while tased, which can result in downs or custody when away from allies. *Pairing this weapon with Low Blow produces a weapon with a high damage capability at short range and a relatively high ammo capacity. However, concealing the weapon to the required level may require stat boosts. *The Akimbo Compact-5's relatively high base Stability is offset by its fairly low base Accuracy. A more precise secondary weapon is heavily recommended in all but the smallest maps. Sniper-heavy heists or heists where enemies can fire from the edge of the map (Transport: Train Heist, Hoxton Revenge, etc.) become much more difficult unless this weapon is paired with a more accurate one. Builds Maximum Stability The Akimbo Compact-5 can be modded for maximum Stability ( ), provided the modder has the basic version of either Akimbo or Stable Shot. Note this only gives the player the same Accuracy it has by default or worse ( - ), thus the weapons' effective range is still limited to close combat. *Stubby Compensator / Competitor's Compensator ( / ) *Auto Fire ( ) *Polizei Tactical Barrel ( ) *LED Combo ( ) *Straight Magazine ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= Skins Rare= Akimbo-Compact-5-Macaw.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Akimbo-Compact-5-Sioux.png| +4 Stability Akimbo-Compact-5-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *A is a . What appears to be a macaw head is depicted on the skin's receiver. *' ' refers to , known for their well-trained warriors. **On the 's receivers are "X XIII MMXIV", for "10 13 2015". This is the date of the first John Wick movie's premiere. Bugs * Reaching 80 Stability or more will cause the UI to show 100 Stability, potentially leading to inaccurate results. Trivia *The Akimbo Compact-5 submachine guns are based on stockless . Equipping the Sehr Kurze Barrel turns them into MP5Ks sans foregrips, The Ninja Barrel turns them into MP5SD2s, and the Straight Magazine gives them the look and larger ammunition of the MP5/10, albeit without the MP5/10's bolt lock and release system. The Akimbo Compact-5's previously had the the textures of with oddly miscolored fire control groups. *The Akimbo Compact-5's have the standalone version's Bare Essentials Stock equipped by default and cannot equip any other stocks. It strangely does not seem to be impacted by the lack-of-a stock, though, as it has the exact same stability as the standalone Compact-5. **Despite this, the FBI Files depict the weapons with their default stocks. *The player can perform a tactical reload with the Akimbo Compact-5 despite it being impractical and awkward in reality. Due to how the bolt of the MP5 was designed, it will ride directly on top of the feed lips when the weapon is in battery, thus obstructing the new magazine's entry and preventing the user from properly seating it (if fully-loaded) when there is a round in the chamber. Tactically reloading the MP5 is in no way impossible, but will require the user to either load it with an incomplete magazine or risk a longer top up by locking the bolt back first and then load, usually losing the chambered bullet in the process. *During the reloading process, the player character will simply flick their Compact-5s downward instead of manually removing the magazines by hand. Strangely enough, the magazines themselves will fall out of the weapon on their own without the release paddles being hit. *The magazines bears real life markings to the real weapon. This is possibly a mistake, as it's doubtful H&K would allow their likeness used without license. **Additionally, "For law enforcement and federal use only" is printed on the magazines. This suggests that the weapons were stolen from a police or FBI armory. *The Akimbo Compact-5's may feel as if they are firing faster than the standalone weapon despite the unchanged rate-of-fire. This is due to the fact that the left-handed weapon will always fire immediately after the right-handed one, resulting in a more rapid, if not doubled, series of discharges. Gallery Dual Compact Preview.jpg|Inventory preview of the Akimbo Compact-5s. Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Akimbo